Elena was Upset
by Rascorla
Summary: Elena was upset. Damon is there to comfort her ;-  *sigh* The way it should have gone down, post 2x10.
1. Elena was Upset

Elena was upset, tears rolled down her face as she slowly, numbly walked away from the tomb. She had no idea where she was going, she simply followed wherever her feet where taking her. It didn't really matter. Nothing really mattered anymore.

After everything that had happened, after how hard she and Stefan had fought to keep what they had together, this was the last thing she had expected to happen. She had had her doubts of course, despite his reassurances. How could some small insecure part of her not have worried that her might be tempted, but even then she did not believe that Stefan would ever betray her like that even if deep down he wanted to.

The harsh wind whipped at her hair as she continued walking, she knew it was cold but she couldn't feel it. She knew she shouldn't be walking through the woods on her own at dark, but she didn't care. It had been days since she'd seen him and she just needed to see his reassuring face and hear him say everything would be okay, even if she was there in the dark tomb behind him, laughing at her words. A deep, persistent feeling of unease had settled in Elena's gut since Damon told her Stefan didn't want her to visit him in the tomb. Now she knew why.

It wasn't like Elena would have been stupid enough to try and go in there when Katherine was also inside; she just needed to see his face and talk to him. What she did see when she finally managed to get to the tomb was something entirely else. She cried out loud as she stumbled on a raised tree route and almost fell. She bitterly wished she hadn't bargained with Elijah to remove the spell trapping her in her house. If she hadn't she wouldn't have been able to sneak out to the tomb in the middle of the night after Damon was long gone, thinking she was safely couped up for the night.

Then again, if she hadn't seen this with her own eyes, or rather heard it, which was what happened at first, would she ever have believed it and would Stefan ever have told her about it. He tried to lie to her before about being back on human blood. No, better she knew than be cheated on by him and laughed at by her.

The trees were thinning and Elena could see the road now. She stepped out on to it and kept walking. She took deep breaths and dried her eyes, only for more tears to fall. She tried to concentrate on the whistling of the wind, instead of distant echoes of her moans and his grunts from deep within the tomb, now etched forever in her memory. The giggles of Katherine as she proudly emerged from the shadows wearing nothing and Stefan's face full of shock and shame as he tried to hide behind her, unable to look up. Him calling her back, trying to apologise as Elena ran from the tomb.

"Elena? Elena? Elena!"

"Leave me alone."

"Elena, what are you doing out here?"

Elena looked up. She thought it was Stefan's voice still calling out to her in her too recent memory. It wasn't.

"Damon".

"How did you get out if the hou-?" Damon stopped abruptly when he got a closer look at her face. "What is it?"

"Oh Damon", she sobbed.

"Shhh", he wrapped his arms around her quickly, "it's okay. Tell me what it is, I'll make it better."

His beautiful face and beautiful blue eyes were full of tenderness and concern.

"Its- Its Stefan", she cried.

Damons face fell. Elena wiped away some tears and pulled back to look at him. He his usual dark, sarcastic expression back.

"Go figure, isn't it always". Damon sighed. "Well then?"

"K-K-Ka-Kathe-rine."

"What about her?" he frowned.

Elena wept silently. Understanding slowly seemed to dawn on Damon's face, followed by disgust and fury. He stepped around Elena, clearly a man on a mission.

"No, Damon!", Elena shouted. "Please don't leave me".

Damon hesitated, looking at her for a moment. She was a wreck . And Stefan wasn't going anywhere. "Alrite", he sighed, "let's get you indoors, I don't even want to know tonight how you got outdoors".

With that, he took Elena's hand in his and led her back up the road to the boarding house. The direction she had already been aimlessly wondering towards.


	2. Longing

Damon slammed the heavy wooden door of the boarding house closed behind them, shutting out the rough wind and stormy night. It was cold inside the boarding house. He hadn't bothered to light the fire today. He'd been on his way out to the grill to get drunk out of his mind after the stressful few days he'd had, taking care of everything on his own while Stefan was shagging Katherine in the tomb.

Oh brother, he thought. What an idiot you are. Who would want Katherine when there was Elena? Maybe Stefan he wasn't really going to get him out of there. He should have known better. There had been many times when Damon wanted to kill his brother. Many times he had wanted to see him suffer and has made him suffer, but Damon would never do anything to hurt Elena. He should have known he wasn't going to leave him there.

Damon turned round to go light the fire. Elena was freezing and sitting stiffly on one of the sofas. She was staring at her hands, but she didn't really seem to be home. The crying had stopped; she just looked exhausted and broken. Better get her warmed up.

As Damon lit the fire, Elena starred at her hands and tried not to see Stefan's guilt ridden face in them or Katherine's gleeful smile. She didn't know how she would sleep tonight; she just kept seeing the whole horrible thing over and over. She heard faraway clinking and looked up. The fire was lit and Damon was gone. It sounded like he was in the kitchen. A second later and he was kneeling down in front of her, his hand on her knee. He placed a warm mug in her hand and wrapped a blanket around her. Concern etched a new pattern on his face. He looked more handsome when he wasn't being smug, she thought and smile slightly at him.

He smiled tentatively back, some of the worry fell away from his face when she looked at him instead of through him, like with her hands.

"Drink this", he said gently, "it'll help with the shock and warm you up". He rubbed her arms trying to inject some warmth into them.

Elena shivered and took a sip of the warm milk Damon had heated for her. It was sweet, like he had put honey in it or something. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Let's get you to bed, you're exhausted", he whispered.

Slowly Elena rose from the sofa, Damon held one of her arms incase she stumbled. They went upstairs and Damon picked the empty room beside Stefan's for her to sleep in. She flinched when she looked at Stefan's door and her eyes widened for a second, thinking he was taking her there. Elena never wanted to sleep in Stefan's room again.

In the next room, Elena sat down on the bed. Damon pulled her shoes off and nudged her down, pulling the covers over her.

"It's a bit cold in here because the room's unused, but you'll warm up soon under the covers. " He said. Damon smiled at her again kindly and left her alone with her pain in the darkness.

Try as she might, Elena could not sleep. Her eyes were tired; her body felt like dead weight but sleep would not come. How long had she been lying there? She did not know. It must have been a couple of hours at least. The ghostly moon glowed through the window brightly despite the black clouds that were being tossed frantically around it. There was a flash of lightning, which illuminated the world inside and out, giving the trees, the room, the furniture, a twisted, eerie appearance with the shadows they cast. A second later a roar of thunder pealed through the atmosphere. Elena's mind was racing along with her heart in the dark fusty old room.

She thought about Stefan and what he might be doing now. Was he upset? Was he weeping silently to himself in a dark corner of the tomb, listening to the same stormy night that she was listening to, wishing as badly as she was that he hadn't betrayed her? Or was he even thinking at all? Perhaps he was too busy doing other things right at that moment, like pushing Katherine up against the cave wall again. Kissing her lips. Running his fingers through her hair. Smelling her. Biting her. Pounding roughly into her as she moaned smugly in delight.

Elena sat up in the bed. He probably wasn't even sorry at all. Just sorry that he got caught. Especially the was that he did, with his pants around his ankles. Elena tugged at her own hair as her eyes prickled again, fresh tears threatening to fall. She was finished with Stefan. Even if he ever gets out of the tomb and wants to start again, she didn't. Elena would not forgive him this. Like her mum always said, give a second chance to a cheater and it's just a chance to cheat again. No. She would move on and get past this.

Damon was lying lazily like a lion on top of his own bed with his clothes still on. He couldn't be bothered doing anything this god awful night, including undressing. Nope, he would just lie there and drink and sleep like that with his clothes on. He thought about Elena. Poor Elena. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better, so he just left her to herself, gave her some privacy to work through it and maybe get some sleep.

Then he heard her. She had moved, she was sitting up in the bed. Still not sleeping. It was probably unrealistic to think that she would sleep tonight. Then he heard her feet on the floor boards, she quietly tiptoed out of her room. She kept walking and walking, past Stefan's room, past the bathroom, past the stair case. Damon groaned. She was coming to his room. She probably wanted a hug or something. Great, he thought, the dramas still not over tonight.

Damon loved Elena, he really did. He had told her not so long ago and made her forget. He knew she didn't love him, but he still wanted to help her. He would do anything for her, but right now he just wanted to sit by himself with his bourbon and his thoughts until sleep came.

Elena knocked tentatively at the door. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts any longer and hoped he wouldn't mind. She knew always to expect the unexpected with Damon, but she didn't think he would turn her away right now.

"What." It was more of a statement than a question. He sounded annoyed.

Elena turned the handle slowly and peered around the door. He was dressed and lying on his four-poster bed on top of white sheets, white pillow and a burgundy blanket.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you", Elena murmured quietly. She hugged the blanket she had around her tighter, feeling the cold.

"You are."

Elena blanched slightly and dropped her gaze, embarrassed now. She'd never been in Damon's room before; she knew she shouldn't have gone looking for him in it.

"I- I'm sorry", she stammered.

Damon rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed. He was standing in front of in a flash, pulling the door open. He grabbed her wrist and guided her in.

"Come on in then. Your here now."

He closed the door and when he turned back she was still standing in front of him, all teary eyed. Elena took a small step forward, closing the distance between them and leaned against him. Damon let out an exasperated sigh and slowly but his arms around her.

"Alrite, alrite." He said in a tone of defeat.

They stood that way for some time, until Damon felt damp through his black shirt. She was crying silently again. She couldn't help it. Elena closed her eyes and cried into his shoulder. She felt Damon's hand at her chin. He tilted her face up to look at her and wiped away some of her tears.

His face was really close to Elena's. His earnest, blue eyes probed hers. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

He continued to stroke her cheek softly. Before he his brain could catch up with what was happening, Elena's soft lips brushed against his. Damon froze. Elena didn't seem to notice; she simply closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his cheek. She didn't really know what she was doing, just that it felt good to be in Damon's arms.

"Elena..." Damon's voice sounded like a warning.

She looked up at him again and brushed her own hand across his cheek bone. He swallowed and his eyes widened. He wanted to move, push her away, and tell her it was wrong for her to use him like this, but he couldn't. He felt transfixed. Routed to the spot.

She blinked her teary doe eyes, hand still on his face, and moved closer again, touching his lips again with hers. Her kiss was sweet and gentle, chaste. It made Damon's dead heart flutter like a panicking butterfly, trapped and nervous, desperately trying to get free. He started to respond, he moved his own lips softly against hers. His hands on her arms brought her closer instead of pushing her away. Elena's other hand found its way to Damon's face, so she was gently caressing his face with both hands now as they kissed.

Damon abruptly broke away and turned his back to her. His senses and self-control had returned. She wouldn't be doing this to him, if she hadn't found Stefan with Katherine. He was tired of being second best. Always the consolation prize for Elena, the person who picked up the pieces when Stefan screwed up.

"Damon..." Elena whispered, pleadingly.

He slowly turned back towards her. When he did Elena could see shock and anger written on his face. His beautiful blue eyes flashed at her.

"Please Damon, don't..." Elena begged, trailing off.

"Don't." Damon repeated scathingly. "Don't? Don't what Elena?"

He was hurt she could see that. She had offended him.

"I- I- I'm sorry, I-"

"No. You don't, Elena." He said. "You have no idea how much I want you. You could have had me, but you chose Stefan. You said it would always be Stefan. So you don't get to use me to make yourself feel better about what he's done to you."

"I- I- " She started to cry again. Her hands flew to her face, trying to hide herself from him. She had thoroughly humiliated herself.

Damon's features softened. He felt bad now; he didn't mean to make her cry. Perhaps he'd been too harsh. He pulled her into his arms again. Elena started struggling and flailing her arms against him.

"No, Damon!" She cried. "Just leave me alone! Leave me alone, Damon!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Elena. Come on, don't be like that. I didn't mean to be a dick just now, its part of my DNA, I can't help it."

She stopped struggling and started sobbing against him again. She hadn't planned on kissing him when she had came to his bedroom, but it had felt nice and she wanted to do it again.

"I didn't mean to" she sobbed.

"I know, I know".

As she lay against his chest, Elena smoothed her hand over his muscles.

"Elena!"

"I'm sorry!" She shouted.

He pulled back, giving her an exasperated stare. What was she trying to do to him? He wanted to comfort her but she was taking it upon herself to torture him.

"Please, Damon..." she whispered.

Elena stepped towards him once more; her brown eyes were wide, pupils dilated, breathing shallow, heart rate speeding up.

Damon groaned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Please," she begged. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I care for you, Damon, I do. I just need you now. Just this once, please..."

She touched his face again; he could smell her breath, sweet from the drink he had made her earlier. He was tempted, he was sorely tempted. He had imagined before what it might be like to be intimate with Elena, but he never thought it would happen. He felt himself getting drawn back in. The way she looked at him now with such longing made him ache and his anger and reservations faded away.


	3. Violin Strings

**So, here it is, the lemony goodness begins ;-) Hope you likey**

Elena gasped as Damon brought his lips back to her again and kissed her hard. She was still crying silent tears, but this felt good, it was making it better. She ran her hand over his smooth chest and down his arm. He groaned into her mouth and she could feel his taught muscles relax as he gave into her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Elena knew it was wrong to do this to Damon. She knew there would be consequences, but she couldn't make herself care as Damon ran his tongue along her mouth and brushed the tears off her face. She was lost in a world that only the two of them were in now. There was no Stefan, no Katherine; just the two of them and the moment.

Damon ran his hands along her jaw, down her neck, over her breasts and down the flat plane of her stomach. She felt weak between the thighs as her longing for him grew, and the excitement and anticipation of having him flooded through her. Her heart beat wildly against her chest, thudding so hard it almost hurt. Damon continued to kiss her deeply, tilting her head back. She could hear him panting now.

Damon broke the kiss, pulling back to stare into her eyes again. He wanted to continue, he didn't want to stop, and from the desire he could see in her wide chocolate eyes she didn't want him to stop either. She swallowed hard, drawing a deep breath. She stepped closer towards him again, reaching out to touch his face, she looked afraid that he was changing his mind. It was all the encouragement he needed. He didn't care anymore if she used him, he wanted her so badly it hurt. He knew it would change things, he knew she might regret it as soon as they were done, he knew it would hurt worse than before if she did, but he was tired. He couldn't be selfless anymore. If this was as much as she was ever prepared to give him, he would take it.

He pulled her tight against him and found her lips again. He heard her sigh as she ran her fingers threw his black hair, tugging slightly. He edged them forward, pushing her up against the dresser. Damon was in heaven as he pressed his body tight against hers, and ran his hands over her. He moved his mouth along her jaw and down along her neck, licking her skin. She was moaning and pushing her pelvis against his crotch, which was now straining against his jeans.

Elena gasped as Damon lifted her and landed her on top of the dresser. His hands were rough as he grabbed at her body and she liked it. He was kissing her neck and put his hands on her breasts again. The contact was painfully teasing with her clothes and bra in the way. He squeezed them firmly and massaged them, the sensation going straight below her belly. Her vagina was aching, she was impatient for him to be inside, stretching her and sating her need.

Damon fingered the hem of her top, playfully touching her stomach lightly, then he pulled it off over head and threw it to the ground. He kissed the top of her breast and massaged them through her white lace bra. Elena bucked her hips against him violently when he put his mouth over her right nipple and sucked hard through the lace bra. It felt so good, he was working so slowly on her and the torture was bliss. She knew her white lace panties must be a mess right now.

Damon moved to suck on her other lace-clad nipple. He was savouring every moment because he knew it would never happen again. He planned to devour her like a nine course meal, slowly. He would wanted to drag the whole thing out, commit every moment to memory and make damn well sure every single thing he did to her was engraved forever in her memory. If she wanted to use him as a sex toy just this once, he would make sure he would ruin sex for her for the rest of her life by making sure no one else could ever give it to her as good as him, Damon Salvatore. His mouth twisted into a smug grin as he continued kissing down Elena's stomach.

Elena gasped in surprise once more, and probably not for the last time this night, she thought, as Damon grabbed her bum and slid her towards him more. Elena fell back against the wall, banging her head lightly on it. Damon was looking at her face, grinning smugly at her as he ran his fingers just beneath the waistband of her jeans, prodding the skin beneath. He no longer looked angry or hurt with her. Back to his usual self and enjoying this way more than he should be, she thought. She began to feel her mood shift a little towards annoyed and defensive, as she observed the obvious change in his. But she had asked for this when she had no right to. All she'd ever offered him was friendship when he wanted more, so she would let him rub it in her face. That, and the fact that as much as it pissed her off, even his smug arrogance was a turn on.

He slowly opened her jeans, his eyes locked on hers the entire time and began sliding them off her legs, dropping them on the floor. Then he slid his hands back up her legs, over her knees and inside her thighs. Her breath shook a little and she wobbled, losing her balance slightly on top of the dresser. Damon grabbed her hips to steady her, then began to trace the outline of her lace panties, running his other hand up between her thighs and stroking her through her wet lace panties. Elena choked on her moan, he felt his manhood throb as he watched her face contort with pleasure. Oh god, he thought. Damon's own face changed, becoming very serious again as he watched her. He continued stroking lightly and then started to rub, as her gasping increased and she gripped the edge of the dresser tightly. He was mesmerized by her beautiful face and wanted to see more.

He slipped a finger inside the wet lace. She called out when she felt his finger inside her panties, rubbing and stroking her. She could feel more of her liquid run out of her as he continued pleasuring her. She shuddered and he stopped. She opened her eyes that she had squeezed tightly shut to see why he stopped. He was pulling her lace panties down, getting them completely out of the way. He placed his hand between her legs and started rubbing again, harder this time. Elena sighed in content, relieved to have his hand back. He continued to stroke her, and tugged and pinched her clit slightly.

Damon loved the noises Elena was making now. He found them very enticing. She had her eyes tightly shut again, like she was concentrating very hand. Sometimes a smile flitted across her face, sometimes she looked like she was pain, but she wasn't. She gripped the dresser again and shook. He decided it was time to give her more. While continuing his stroking and teasing, he pushed one finger slowly in.

Before she could help it, Elena bucked her hips, thrusting herself against the finger Damon had just pushed into her. She gasped in shock at the increased contact. "Oh, Damon!" It felt so nice, his finger stretching and prodding against her throbbing, cushioned walls. "Mmmmm". Elena felt as high as a kite. He rubbed against her top wall, making Elena squirm, and finding the spot he was groping for he began thrusting his finger in and out, pumping her swollen, sensitive, aching walls.

Elena could feel the warmth in her lower belly stirring more as Damon's treatment of her continued. He pushed a second finger in, stretching her even more inside, and then a third. He massaged her very slowly, but put force in his ministrations, stroking her hard. He sped up a little when her toes began to curl and her breathing became more frantic. She was almost ready to come, she could feel the muscles in her lower belly stretching taught, like violin strings. Elena cried out loud as the strings snapped and recoiled, she felt like she was shattering as he drove his fingers into her hard and the waves of ecstasy shook her harder than ever before. She felt herself squeezing his fingers hard, keeping them there. She gasped and groaned as he massaged slower than before until she came down from her orgasmic bliss and the white light in front of her eyes disappeared.

Damon stared at her with his mouth open. Watching her come had been incredible, the way she was shaking, the way she moaned, the intensity of her orgasm. God, she'd even said his name. He had thought he was going to come just watching her, he had never gotten this much pleasure before from watching someone else's pleasure. But Elena wasn't just someone, of course.

**This story has gone on way longer than I had meant it to. It was supposed to be a one shot lemon when I started and then it kept getting longer, I'm still not finished and neither is Damon or Elena, lol.**

**This was my first time writing smut. Let me know what you think – if I can improve on anything I'd be glad of any tips, thanks.**


	4. Little Miss Katherine

Stefan sat up quickly as if a spring had snapped inside him. His dead heart would have been beating erratically if it could beat; he was covered in sweat. There was an annoying, childish giggling noise coming from a corner of the tomb. Katherine.

Of course, she'd gotten to him again. His mind was full of lurid, filthy memories of the two of them in the dreams she had been planting in his head, of the one she had just planted. She was still trying to win him back, but all he had felt since her return was hatred and disgust. Sitting in this dark, dirty tomb as long as he now had been he was starting to question if the disgust and hatred he felt was really for her or for himself for wanting her. Part of him was excited by the dreams she gave him, by the memories of them together from so long ago, and by being trapped in such close proximity to her now. He hated that he felt that way. He loved Elena.

Elena. She was so sweet and pure and good. Everything Katherine wasn't. But that was the problem, even though they shared the same face she wasn't Katherine. She was too innocent looking, too naive, too good; it just wasn't sexy. She didn't dress like Katherine, she didn't talk like Katherine, she didn't play games like Katherine, she didn't do sex like Katherine, and a strong, masochistic part of him longed for that even though he knew Katherine was poison.

His confusion bubbled up into anger and he lashed out. He sped quickly towards her giggling form in the corner of the tomb and slammed her against the wall. He wanted to scare her, he wanted to take control, he wanted to hurt her; but she loved it. This wasn't supposed to happen; instead of shock or terror she stared lustfully up at him from under her eye lashes, smirking. Daring him.

He couldn't control himself any longer. Her words echoed to him, "that right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made". Images of Damon and Elena together flooded his mind. He ripped off what was left of Katherine's little black dress. Her smile grew wider. He crashed his lips down on her mouth and pressed her harder into the wall. She moaned loudly like the cat who finally got the cream. She tore his jumper off with one taloned hand, scratching at his skin in the process.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," she purred.

Stefan growled at her. His veins started to throb around his eyes and another particular place. His eyes grew red with blood as he glowered at her. He thrust two fingers roughly into her and started pumping her hard. She called out loudly in delight. When she started to spasm slightly he stopped to torture her.

Her expression changed to anger. That got to her. She suddenly pushed him hard slamming him down on to the floor.

"My turn now", she smirked. She undid his belt and pulled his trousers off. She grabbed him and started rubbing and squeezing him tight. She lowered herself seductively between his legs, never removing her eyes from his and put her mouth over the tip of him, licking his head slowly.

Stefan writhed and squirmed beneath her. He was beside himself now. He wasn't angry anymore, he just wanted her. She started pumping him hard and then stopped like he did. He groaned, he should have expected that, he started it. He raised his head to see what was going to happen now.

"What- What are you doing?"

She gave him an evil grin as she knelt upright, her legs spread either side of his while she slid two of her own fingers in and out of herself.

"Finishing what you started, Mr Salvatore. You're not much of a gentleman any more, its rude not to finish a lady off".

He stared transfixed watching her touch herself. His arousal was now painful. He didn't what to do. He was going to finish what he'd started like a gentleman then, but changed his mind. Two can play that game. So he started to finish himself off.

Her face dropped, crestfallen when she saw what he was doing now. "My,my you have changed". She upped her game and brought her free hand up, running it over her breasts. Stefan just pumped harder and harder, until she grabbed his wrist suddenly.

"okay, okay," she sighed, "I'll give, don't want you to finish before the main event now do we?"

She grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head. Katherine was older and stronger and he couldn't budge an inch. She moved over and positioned herself on top of him. Then she slid down slowly, easing him inside her.

"Mmmmmmmmmm", she moaned. "Just like old times".

She moved tantalisingly slow on top of him, leaning forward slightly giving a great view of her breasts. He bucked his hips trying to quicken the pace.

"No, no, Mr Salvatore. Those are not the rules."

"Who needs rules", Stefan smirked and used all his strength to shove her back up against the wall.

"Aaaagh," she cried out. He smirked more and began pounding into her. The louder she moaned the harder he pounded until he was going at it at vampire speed. Katherine was moaning and thrashing like a porn star.

Suddenly they both exploded, yelling loudly. He leaned against her, pinning her to tomb wall as they came back down. All he could hear was their breathing, until he heard a sudden whimper from outside the tomb.

His head snapped up, his eyes widened and his hearing tuned in. He pulled away from Katherine, feeling more disgusted than ever now, and turned his head to see out the entrance of the tomb.

There Elena was standing, staring at him in horror with wide tearful eyes.

"Elena", he gasped. He looked at the ground in shame, while Katherine giggled gleefully.

Katherine moved towards Stefan to see out the tomb as well, her expression full of evil joy. Stefan couldn't look at either of the two females. He backed away, trying to hide his naked state behind Katherine. But how could that help, she'd only see Katherine instead then and Katherine was only too happy to wear it with pride like the day she was born.

Elena took a deep breath, he heard her begin to back away which made him look up. She turned and he heard himself call out to her to come back and forgive him. Come back? What a stupid idea. Forgive him? How would she ever?


	5. Bliss

Damon and Elena were lying on the bed, still high from earlier, Elena's erratic breathing and heartbeat were slowly returning to normal as she lay on her back wearing only her white, lace bra, in damon's arms. He had one arm wrapped around her and was stroking her hair, staring at her face intensely. His beautiful blue eyes were wide and full of emotion.

He really was a beautiful man, Elena thought, especially when he was so wide eyed and innocent like now; he looked like a lost little boy. Without thinking she began stroking his face, tracing his cheekbone and the outline of his jaw lightly with the back of her fingers.

His brow furrowed slightly. He was confused. How could she look at him like that and touch his face tenderly as if she cared for him. Damon knew it would always be Stefan. He grabbed her hand suddenly, his face had frozen and his eyes had turned cold.

"Don't do that", he whispered in a dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry", Elena murmured quietly, she was confused now, "what did I do wrong?"

He dropped her hand and gave her the dirtiest look that could kill.

"Don't act like you give a rat's ass about me", he sneered. "I know you don't. If you want sex, fine. You don't have to pretend this, what we're doing here, is about anything else. I don't need you to put on a show for me like Katherine did, just so you can have your wicked way with me", he spat.

Elena visibly flinched at his harsh words; she couldn't believe he was being so harsh to her right now, while she was lying on his bed wearing practically nothing. She pulled away from him and hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't meet his eyes, she felt so humiliated and vulnerable now, she should never have come to his room.

"I- I- I'm not acting, I'm sorry, Damon. I shouldn't be here. I do care about you, I do. I'm not like Katherine, I don't know how can say that to me." She could feel her eyes filling up.

Damon groaned and his features softened again, he felt terrible now, looking into her teary doe eyes. She looked like a wounded kitten. But still he just didn't understand her sometimes.

Elena wanted to leave the room but she didn't want to move. Her knickers were across the room along with her jeans and top, and she felt very exposed. Damon saw her scanning the room and could read her mind. He sighed and pulled the throw blanket at the bottom of his bed up and tucked it around her. She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled tentatively. She grasped his hand and held it against her cheek. He couldn't be mean to her again, so he stroked her cheek with his thumb and then pulled his t-shirt off over his head.

Elena stared at his smooth toned chest and ran her hand over his abs, he had the loveliest body, he was like a perfect sculpture. He crept towards her on the bed and nudged her on to her back again. Leaning over her, he planted soft kisses over her face and then kissed her mouth tenderly. They became intertwined together, as their passion grew again.

Elena felt her body stirring and responding to his touch again, and reached for his belt as the warmth in her core spread and she began to ache for him once more. He helped her, stopping to remove his boots and the rest of his clothes. He moaned into her neck as he trailed wet kissed down her body and removed her bra. Elena groaned as he massaged her bare breasts. She felt his erection through the blanket and tried to wrap her legs around his hips.

Damon whipped the blanket throw out of the way and trailed down her body to clamp his mouth down on her wet, warm centre. Elena jerked violently and bit her lip as he began licking and sucking at her. He was very good at what he was doing and Elena was near beside herself in ecstasy, thrashing wildly as she felt her body tensing and quivering. She cursed him when he stopped and she heard him chuckling between her legs.

"All things come to those who wait" he sing-songed, laughing.

"Dick", she spat.

"Oh I'm sorry is that what you want, my dick?"

Elena glared angrily at him and he laughed even harder, staring back at her gleefully, feigning innocence.

"Yes", she hissed, "now are you going to give it to me already?"

"Not with that attitude, you need to ask nicely".

"Give it to me, _please"_, she snapped. He was such a jerk sometimes.

"Better, but still not good enough. What do you want me to give to you?"

"I want you to screw me with your big dick and give me an orgasm _now, please_. That good enough?"

"I suppose it will do", he said. Her dirty talk was making him hot; he couldn't play this game any longer. "It is big, isn't it?" he added as an afterthought and wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena had to laugh at this, "You're an egotistical ass".

"Speaking of which, my ass is nice too, isn't it."

Elena rolled her eyes, "just shut up and kiss me".

"Okay".

He wasted no more time and kissed her hard on the mouth, grabbing some of her hair with one hand. He lay down on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance, and pushed slowly into her until he she was full. Elena nearly came before they started as she felt herself being deliciously stretched out by him, he really was very big.

Whimpering and breathing hard, she ran her fingers down his back as he began thrusting. Damon groaned in ecstasy as he finally got to live out what he'd been fantasising for so long now, being inside Elena. He moved slowly at first, savouring the moment and making her lithe body squirm underneath him. She was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen in all his years.

Faster and faster he started to go, he needed release. After wanting her for so long, he ached with desire and need for this. His dick was throbbing as he screwed her harder and harder. They were both panting and clinging to each other. Elena's beautiful eyes were bright with lust as she stared deeply into his startling blue ones.

He felt her body becoming rigid again, and he rode her as fast and hard as he could, determined to make her come as hard as he could. He ran his hands over her breasts and round her waist. She moaned loudly, making him ache more, and she arched her back. He ran his hands over her firm ass and up her back. Finally, Elena came hard. It was more intense than any orgasm she ever had. Her face was contorted in sweet agony as she almost screamed. Damon continued to screw her brains out as her orgasm continued, she expected the bliss to begin to subside but it didn't, she felt her walls tense and then she came undone again. Unable to hold on any longer, Damon came just as hard and emptied himself inside her, moaning loudly.

They were both a panting, sweaty mess, tangled up together in the middle of the bed. The sheets beneath them were wet and crumpled. Eventually Damon rolled off of her, and just stared and smirked at her beautiful face, as she continued to moan and struggle to breathe.


End file.
